14 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Projekt Ziemia - Segregacja odpadów Korzyści odc. 19; magazyn 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 4 06:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Kokosowe przyjęcie, odc. 58 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 07:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 52 (26 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 07:25 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym Wiadomości: 8.00, 8.30,9.00,9.30,10.00; Pogoda: 8.07, 8.33,9.03,9.32,10.05 10:35 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Nowe szaty króla (Emperor's New Groove) 75'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:00 Bujdy na resorach - Ogniomistrz, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 12:05 Koszmarny Karolek - Jak będę królem, odc. 98 (Horrid Henry When I'm King); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:20 Ziarno; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 8, Tylko jeden mężczyzna (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008) 14:20 Za młodzi na ślub (Too Young to Marry) - txt str.777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 11/13 - Szwadron - txt str.777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Wściekłe gary - odc. 15; magazyn kulinarny 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 133; teleturniej 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Najwyższy Smurf, odc. 160 (The Tallest Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Chichot losu - odc. 10/13 - Niespodzianka - txt str.777; serial TVP 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 - finał 00:20 Męska rzecz... - Tajemnica przeszłości (Legend of Lucy Keyes) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Czwarta władza - odc. 2/4; serial sensacyjny TVP 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Łup - odc. 6/8 (Scalp ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Francja (2008) 04:05 Kino nocnych marków - Kocie ślady 79'; film TVP 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 6; 06:45 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Wojciech Dzienniak 07:20 Poezja łączy ludzi - Odys (Leopold Staff) 07:25 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 24 Kanarki Freda (The Flintstones ep. The Flintstone Canaries); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 08:00 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 12 King (Le Petit Nicolas ep. King); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 08:20 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 833; serial TVP 09:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 587 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 588 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - posiedzenie rządu - (3); program rozrywkowy 11:05 Protokół (Protocol) - txt str.777 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984) 12:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (26) gość: Robert Więckiewicz 13:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (116) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1845; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (61); zabawa quizowa 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę 16:45 Świat bez tajemnic - Eugenika - w imię postępu 56'; film dokumentalny 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 11 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 11; teleturniej 20:05 Szklanką po łapkach (Spy Hard) - txt str.777 77'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996) 21:35 Diamentowa afera (Blue Streak) 90'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (1999) 23:20 Niemy świadek (Dead Silent) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (1999) 01:05 Telefon przyszłości (Static) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (53); talk-show 03:35 Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? 67'; film TVP 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Fabryka kultury 08:00 Podkarpackie skarby 08:15 Tele-Eko 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Zielonym do góry 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Felieton Info - Projekt Eden; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Felieton Info - Projekt Eden; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:49 Felieton Info - Projekt Eden; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 28 (odc. 28); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Hospicjum 17:25 Menu kulturalne 17:30 Gdzie szumi Olza 18:25 Zdarzyło się przed laty 18:30 Kronika 19:00 Kalejdoskop 19:30 Fonograf 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:05 Mówi się... Odcinek: 9 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Łagodna na drodze - odc. 25; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Osama Bin Laden - martwy czy żywy (Osama Bin Laden - dead or alive); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Bóg jest z nami mężczyznami; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Newsroom - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:17 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:03 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 28 (odc. 28); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:59 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:24 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Newsroom - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:39 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:02 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:26 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 28 (odc. 28); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:38 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 31 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 32 8:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego Odcinek: 11 8:45 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 31 8:50 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 32 9:00 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 33 9:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 11 9:40 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 30 10:10 Ewa gotuje 10:50 Łabędziem być... Odcinek: 9 11:45 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 10 14:15 Queen of Poland 2010 15:15 Się kręci Odcinek: 222 15:50 Fałszywa dwunastka 17:50 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 2 20:00 Rycerze z Szanghaju 22:20 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 16 news Odcinek: 8 22:30 Mafia 0:20 Mordercza zaraza 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 578 3:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 44 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 686 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1578 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Sezon: 8 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1442 - 1445 12:35 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 11 13:35 Cofnij zegar Odcinek: 9 14:05 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 15:45 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 89 - 93 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Prosto w serce 22:10 Po zachodzie słońca 0:10 Śmiertelna gorączka 2:10 Arkana magii 3:30 Uwaga! 3:50 Nic straconego TVP Polonia 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 166* Kolacyjka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 167* Modlitwa; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 168* Łaskawy los; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 169* Pamięć; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 170* Kącik smakosza; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Dan. Al. Inf. C. III. 10 - 11... - uff odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Hrabina Cosel - Kamaryla, odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Jadwiga Barańska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Ignacy Gogolewski, Henryk Borowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 14/15* - Nic się nie zdarzy, czyli odmienić życie; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Tomek Lipiński i TILT cz. 2 - Mówię ci, że...; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 440 - Sprawa osobista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 - skrót 2. półfinału; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Dzika Polska - Nie przespać susła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 820; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 363; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 364; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenne porządki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 23* seria II - Niemiecka ruletka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Düsseldorf 2011 - finał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 820; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenne porządki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 11* - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 440 - Sprawa osobista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (115); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Prezent dla Stalina (Podarok Stalinu) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Kazachstan, ROSJA, Polska, Izrael (2008); reż.:Rustem Abdrashov (Abdrashitov); wyk.:Nurzhuman Ikhtymbayev, Bakhtiar Khoja, Yekaterina Rednikova, Dalen Shintemirov, Waldemar Szczepaniak, David Markish; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (89) Kabokle; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Zakończenie dnia